Radiant Night
by Uninspi
Summary: She is a hypocrite and a liar... promises of "I will protect you" ring bitter and cold in Diana's ears. Leona is no different from the rest of them, and no amount of sweet words and even sweeter kisses from Diana's memories of times long past can change that.


AN: I haven't written anything in a while, so please be gentle~

Reviews appreciated, can't improve if I don't know what's bad. Although I probably shouldn't write when so sleep deprived.

* * *

_Eclipse _

_An obscuring of the light from one celestial body by the passage of another between it and the observer or between it and its source of illumination. _

That's all she'd ever been, hadn't it? A force that could potentially get in the way of their _precious_ Radiant Dawn.

At such a young age, labeled a heretic and sentenced to death; just because she had discovered a great truth, a beautiful secret. Had the Elders truly wanted the Solari to remain uneducated on such a crucial matter?

She snorts derisively.

Of course they did; they were old-fashioned bigots who thought that only they could be right. If there was a Lunari, there couldn't be a Solari. The Sun and Moon were fated to be enemies and a clan devoted to the Moon could not exist if the Solari wished to continue living on in the same fashion that they had for years. Their Radiant Dawn could not be threatened by the Scorn of the Moon.

_Not that I'd ever have considered threatening her before._ Diana thinks darkly._ Back in the days of the nights by the lake._

_"That one there is Amo." She had said, pointing over the shorter girl's shoulder. It was the closest she had ever been to her red-headed friend and she could feel her breath tickling over the pale skin of her arm. _

_Leona smiled softly, "Does it have a particular meaning?" _

_Diana stiffened slightly, "... Amo is the ancient god of love. You know this, I don't know why you needed to ask me." _

_Leona's smile became a smirk. She turned her head gently to face Diana better. Their noses brushed against each other and Diana's eyes widened._

_Now..." Leona began, a playful glint in her honey-coloured eyes. "Why should I ask you, I wonder?" _

_Diana could feel her face going red. She attempted to keep her facial expression stoic. _

_"Perhaps it's because you're the brightest person I know? You're probably smarter than all the Elders combined." Leona's smirk softened and became a grin. _

_Diana couldn't stop her blushing but said in a steady voice, "I don't think the Elders would be to proud to hear that." _

_Leona laughed, "I don't think they'd be too proud to know I snuck out to see you, or that I kissed you, either." _

_Before Diana could question Leona -_when the Hell did we ever kiss?-_ she softly pressed her lips against Diana's. The kiss was short, merely a peck, but it conveyed a hundred unspoken words. _

_"By the way," Leona giggled. "You can stop pointing at the constellation now." _

_Diana flushed again and lowered her arm. _

Her thoughts turn bitter. They'd been so innocent, so unknowing. She thinks that the Elder's treatment of her must have been influenced by her relationship with Leona, they must have known. They knew everything.

However, they weren't exactly subtle.

Warm words before cold audiences, lingering touches when they could afford them and gentle glances across the room.

Half embraces in the hallways, stolen kisses when they thought no one was watching and mouthed _Iloveyous_.

Soft sighs in the middle of the night, feather-light fingers trailing over soft skin and gentle cries of _pleasemorestopteasing_.

She assumes someone must have overheard them in one of their many conversations of their bright future together, seen them kissing in the halls with reckless abandon.

_That was then_, Diana reminds herself,_ she lost my trust years ago._

She didn't understand. Despite the fact she too had faced execution and had used her powers to stop herself from dying. In her darkest moments, Leona had quietly admitted that _maybe they would have been better off dead_. Yet she blamed Diana for killing the Elders, she _condemned_ her for killing the Elders. Leona should have known what it was like, but she always did refuse to acknowledge the dark side of herself.

She is a hypocrite and a liar... promises of _I will protect you_ ring bitter and cold in Diana's ears. Leona is no different from the rest of them, and no amount of sweet words and even sweeter kisses from Diana's memories of times long past can change that.

Diana will _never_ forgive Leona.


End file.
